


Всевидящий чудо-мальчик

by krapivka37



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Backstory, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Pre-Canon, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 13:58:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krapivka37/pseuds/krapivka37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Как в три года Патрик стал экстрасенсом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Всевидящий чудо-мальчик

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Boy Wonder Sees All](https://archiveofourown.org/works/323335) by [Ruuger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruuger/pseuds/Ruuger). 



> За бетинг спасибо Angel Wolf.)

— Я даже не знаю, мистер Джейн. Это очень большая сумма.  
Разливая по чашкам чай, Алекс краем глаза наблюдал за недавно овдовевшей миссис Тайлер. Выдающейся, с какой стороны ни посмотри, женщиной: фигура, прическа, манера смеяться; по крайней мере, такой она была до смерти мужа. Теперь она казалась изможденной и тихой. А ее аккуратное платье и тщательно уложенная прическа были лишь маской, за которой она пыталась спрятать нервозность и уязвимость.  
На столе высилась гора документов: свидетельства о праве собственности, счета за квартплату, банковские извещения. Вся ее жизнь сейчас лежала перед ней, пока она искала ту неуловимую бумагу, которую так хотела ему показать.  
Он принес чай к столу и сел рядом, поставив перед ней одну из чашек.  
— Риск минимальный, миссис Тайлер. Всего за шесть месяцев вы удвоите свои вложения, я гарантирую.  
Она покачала головой, судорожно разглаживая лежащие перед ней документы руками.  
— В нашей семье такого рода решения всегда принимал мой муж. Я... я не уверена, что он бы это одобрил, — она замерла на несколько секунд, а затем собрала все бумаги в стопку.  
— Мне очень жаль, мистер Джейн. Я не могу. Я…  
— Папа-а!  
Алекс и миссис Тайлер повернулись на стук распахнувшейся двери, когда в комнату ворвался маленький мальчик. Он успел пробежать полкомнаты, прежде чем заметил, что отец не один, и резко остановился.  
Алекс поднялся ему навстречу.  
— Патрик, по-моему, я велел тебе оставаться в другой комнате.  
Он шагнул к сыну, но Патрик проскользнул мимо него, встал по другую сторону стола и поглядывал оттуда с опаской, понимая, что сделал что-то не так. Алекс тихо выругался себе под нос. Не мог же он сейчас наподдать мальчишке. Только не на глазах у потенциальной жертвы собственной аферы.  
— О, нет, он совсем не помешает, — воскликнула миссис Тайлер, наклоняясь вперед, чтобы рассмотреть мальчика. – Не хочешь подойти и поздороваться со мной, Патрик? Думаю, у меня найдется для тебя что-нибудь вкусненькое...  
Она взяла сумочку с пола и, пошарив внутри, вытащила конфету, которую протянула Патрику.  
— Бери, малыш. Не бойся.  
Патрик недоверчиво посмотрел на нее, потом взглянул на отца и, осторожно обогнув стол, приблизился к миссис Тайлер. Когда Патрик разворачивал обертку, она взяла его на руки и усадила себе на колени. Он несколько секунд поерзал, пытаясь освободиться, но она его не отпустила.  
— Какой же ты симпатичный малыш, Патрик. Скажешь мне, сколько тебе лет?  
Патрик засунул конфету в рот и, не глядя на нее, показал три пальца.  
Миссис Тайлер потрепала его по волосам.  
— А еще и такой умный. Ты просто сокровище, — она посмотрела на Алекса, грустно улыбаясь. — У нас с мужем не было детей. Мы пытались много лет, но так ничего и не вышло, видимо, не судьба.  
Алекс улыбнулся в ответ и снова сел рядом с ней. Благодаря Патрику миссис Тайлер только что подарила ему прекрасную возможность. Может быть, он ошибался, и из пацана еще выйдет что-нибудь путное.  
— Мой Патрик – все, что осталось у меня в этом мире. Его мать, царствие ей небесное, скончалась, и мы остались одни, — он положил свою ладонь поверх ее рук и посмотрел ей в глаза. — Вы уверены, что я не смогу изменить ваше решение, миссис Тайлер? Я бы хотел, чтобы прибыль досталась такой достойной женщине, как вы, а не какому-нибудь профессиональному инвестору.  
Она вздохнула и отвернулась.  
— Мне очень жаль, мистер Джейн. Если бы мой муж был жив, все могло быть по-другому, но...  
— Майкл!  
Миссис Тайлер внезапно побледнела и посмотрела на мальчика, сидящего на ее коленях.  
Он облизывал вытащенную изо рта и зажатую в руке конфету.  
— Что... что ты сказал?  
— Майкл, — повторил Патрик, болтая ногами в воздухе.  
Алекс нахмурился.  
— Все в порядке? — спросил он, пытаясь понять, что случилось.  
Миссис Тайлер ошеломленно переводила взгляд с Алекса на Патрика и обратно.  
— Я... Майкл... Моего мужа звали Майкл. Откуда он знает?  
Алекс бросил быстрый взгляд на сына. Тот все еще облизывал остатки конфеты с пальцев, не обращая внимания на эффект, произведенный его словами на женщину. Секрет успешного мошенника – уметь быстро приспосабливаться к изменившимся условиям игры. Алекс глубоко вдохнул, поставил Патрика рядом с собой и, держась за него, чтобы убедиться, что тот не убежит, встал на колени перед миссис Тайлер. Глядя ей в глаза, он произнес:  
— Я никогда никому не говорил об этом, но у мальчика есть дар. Он может видеть мертвых, когда они стоят прямо перед ним, и даже общаться с ними. Я много раз ловил его за разговорами с матерью. Сначала я думал, что он просто играет, но то, что он рассказывал, не мог рассказать никто, кроме моей жены, — Алекс, не отрываясь, смотрел ей в глаза, стараясь казаться как можно более искренним. — Он никогда прежде не разговаривал с незнакомыми. Ваш муж, должно быть, хочет передать что-то очень важное, если решил сообщить об этом через Патрика.  
Миссис Тайлер встала, а затем осторожно опустилась перед Патриком на пол.  
— Неужели это правда? М-майкл здесь? Ты слышишь его?  
Алекс посмотрел на Патрика и, убедившись, что внимание миссис Тайлер сосредоточено на мальчике, энергично кивнул, надеясь, что Патрик поймет намек. Следуя примеру отца, Патрик нерешительно кивнул.  
Миссис Тайлер обняла мальчика и разрыдалась, прикрыв рот ладонью.  
— Майкл, Майкл, как же я по тебе скучала.  
Губы Патрика задрожали, он попытался вырваться из рук женщины, очевидно, расстроенный ее внезапным всплеском эмоций.  
— Почему грустишь? — спросил он шепотом, сам чуть не плача.  
— Я не грущу, милый, я плачу, потому что счастлива, — сказала она, обнимая и неосознанно гладя Патрика по голове. Наконец она отстранилась, держа его на расстоянии вытянутой руки, чтобы лучше рассмотреть.  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я сделала это, Майкл? Вот что ты пытаешься мне сказать?  
Когда Патрик посмотрел на Алекса, тот снова кивнул, побуждая сделать то же самое. Миссис Тайлер еще мгновение смотрела Патрику в глаза, а потом отпустила, и он сразу же пробежал через всю комнату и спрятался за креслом. Миссис Тайлер глубоко вздохнула, закрыла глаза, а потом поднялась на ноги.  
— Три тысячи долларов. Столько вы хотели, не так ли, мистер Джейн?  
Алекс постарался сдержать триумфальную улыбку и сохранить нейтральное выражение лица.  
— Да, все правильно. Спасибо. Вы не пожалеете.  
Она молча кивнула и вытащила чековую книжку. Так и не произнеся ни слова, она протянула подписанный чек Алексу и начала собирать свои бумаги.  
— Если Майкл все еще здесь, передайте ему, что я его люблю и очень скучаю.  
Алекс осторожно коснулся ее руки.  
— Я уверен, что он может слышать вас.  
— Спасибо, мистер Джейн. И тебе спасибо, Патрик, — она улыбнулась на прощание и вышла из комнаты, закрыв за собой дверь.  
Алекс немного подождал, а когда был уверен, что она действительно ушла и ничего не услышит, повернулся к сыну.  
— Ну, маленький ублюдок, и как ты это проделал?  
Глаза Патрика расширились от ужаса, и он на карачках пополз под стол, явно ожидая удара. Алекс присел на пол и заглянул под скатерть, чтобы вытащить мальчика оттуда за шкирку, но затем остановился. Одна из бумажек, забытых миссис Тайлер на столе, упала на пол, когда она собирала свои вещи. Алекс смотрел на имя мужа миссис Тайлер, напечатанное на счете за коммунальные услуги. Он схватил платежку и показал ее Патрику.  
— Что здесь написано?  
Патрик нахмурился от напряжения, водя пальцем от буквы к букве.  
— Ус-лу-ги.  
Алекс рассмеялся.  
— Хитрый маленький сукин сын. Читать научился, да? Я знал, что ты умнее, чем выглядишь.  
— Ус-лу-ги! — повторил Патрик, смеясь и приосаниваясь от гордости, как будто только что изобрел новую захватывающую игру.  
Алекс потрепал Патрика по волосам и улыбнулся.  
— Пэдди, мальчик мой, ты сделаешь нас богатыми.


End file.
